deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank West vs Fin Shepard
frankvsfin.jpg|Necromercer 'Description (Complete)' These two guys without powers who fight supernatural threats, who have an affinity towards a certain type of weapon, are gonna fight it out in a DEATH BATTLE! ' 'Intro (Complete) Necro: The end of days comes in many different forms, be it zombies, a plague, nuclear warfare or terrible weather. Mercer: And sometimes one is needed to protect the innocent from these things! And sometimes, they are a bit...off color. Necro: Frank West, The Zombie Killing Photojournalist! Mercer: And Fin Shepard, The Shark Killing Surfer! Necro: I'm Necro and he's Mercer. Mercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Frank West Rises Into DEATH BATTLE! (In Progress)' (Cue Frank West Theme) 'Background' Necro: It was just another day at the Willamette Mall. Or was it? Something was off. People suddenly began to attack, kill and eat each other! All except a few lucky survivors. And among those survivors, one of them stood up against these monsters. And that man is, Frank West. Mercer: Frank happens to be a photojournalist, of all things. Anyway, he set his mind to getting to the bottom of this crisis, and that he did. With the help of a fellow survivor, Isabela Keyes, he found out just exactly this was. It was Zombies. Someone had turned a good number of the people in the mall into zombies! Necro: So Frank had to fight through countless hordes of zombies to find out who had done this and why, and, oh boy, he did. Mercer: It was the government being stupid and not keeping their experiments contained! I knew it! Well, Frank saved the day, and got really famous. Necro: Eventually, his fame faded, so Frank became a college professor, and had a quite life for several years, until anouther zombie out break struck, one which Frank repelled. But this time, it cost him his life, actually becoming a zombie at one point. Mercer: But don't cry for dear Franky, 'cause he got better! Necro: All right, but let's get to how Frank repelled two zombie out breaks! 'Stats And Powers' Necro: Frank West is incredibly strong, easily being able to rip zombies to shreds with his bare hands, knock ambulances several feet with a single strike and even keep up with the super enhanced exo-suit zombie Calder! Without an exo-suit of his own! Mercer: Calder's exo-suit is superior to the most powerful rocket launcher in the series, which explodes with a force equivilant to 0.3 tons of TNT! This would mean that Frank being able to hurt Calder, even as little as he does, would mean that Frank should be stronger than a force of that level! Necro: Surprisingly, Frank's durability should be equal to this, due to being able to tank several hits from Calder and keep going. Mercer: Frank is actually quite fast, easily being able to blitz both trained soldiers and zombies, and even being able to keep pace with a Humvee, which was moving at 70 miles per hour (ca. 113 kilometers per hour)! Hell, he can even keep up with people who can deflect bullets at incredibly close range! Umm, Necro, math it up please. Necro: Sure. We will be looking at Adam the Clown for this calc, and the feat is that Adam blocks gun fire with his chainsaws at a distance of about one yard. Let's look at the gun which was used real quick. The gun used would be a glock, which we have already said to move at 1200fps, or 818.18mph. Now, Adam blocked six rounds, all at that range of one yard. to block the bullets at such a close range, Adam would have to move at 4910mph! That's Mach 6.400000, by the way. And Frank was actually able to move faster than Adam. Mercer: Well, let's check out that Ambulance feat real quick. The Ambulance weighs seven tons, and Frank hit it once, and ended up moving it about six and a half yards, or about 21.5 feet. That would require a fore of about 1,396 tons of force! Necro: And that's not all Frank's packing! Frank is quite intelligent, and he mainly uses it to make weapons and trick his human foes. 'Arsenal' Mercer: Frank has a lot of weapons, and that's without any combo weapons. This is gonna be a long one, so let's get started. Frank can use almost anything as a weapon, one of the most surprising examples of this would be him using his camera to fight with, basically flashing his foe with the flash and then hitting them with anything and everything that's not nailed down. It also has Night Vision and a Spectrum Analyzer, which helps Frank find items and vehicles. Necro: Next up is Franks favorite and most iconic weapon, the baseball bat. Frank uses these things to smash and bash through zombies and psychos alike, and it has a few different variations, like the nail bat, which is a fusion of a wooden bat and some nails. Mercer: Frank is also quite skilled with firearms, being able to out shoot well trained soldiers. Frank uses almost any type of gun, from hand guns to rifles, shot guns to rocket launchers, Frank's absolutely loaded with guns. (Pun intended) Necro: Well, Frank has quite a few bladed weapons, like chainsaws, machetes and spears, as well as bows and cross bows. But now it's time for Frank's combo weapons. And oh, boy are there a lot. In fact, we're just gonna give you a list. *Spiked Bat (Nails and Wooden Bat) *Equalizer (Bladed Thingies And Wooden Bat) *Pole Weapon (Push Broom And Machete) *Deck The Halls (Holiday Bell And Gloves) 'Weaknesses' 'Fin Shepard Spins Into DEATH BATTLE!' 'Set' Necro: All right, The Combatants Are Set, And we've run the data through all possibilites. Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! frankvsfinset.jpg|Necromercer 'Fight' 'Verdict' frankwestwins.jpg|If Frank Wins finshepardwins.jpg|If Fin Wins 'Next Time' 'Track' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Chainsaw Duel Category:Spear vs Fist Category:'Vehicular Combat' Themed Death Battles Category:Hammer vs Fist Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs Fist Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies